Heart of Red
by BoukenSpirit
Summary: Conner's finally found the one, but will they be able to keep together throughout trying times? ConnerAU minor Tommy/Kat CHAPTER 18!
1. Midnight Picnic

"Hey Princess."

The deep voice disturbed the sleep of a dark brunette sleeping next to him. "_I have to be the luckiest man in the world."_ He thought to himself as the deep brown eyes opened on the sleeping beauty.

"Shut it you." She smiled as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. Conner McKnight sat up with her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked the sleepy girl.

"Fine." She smiled. "Until you woke me up." Conner laughed at her accusation.

"I just thought that since it's about midnight, you might want to get home before a certain brother of yours skins us alive." She laughed brightly and stood up, brushing off her jeans.

"It's not like we've done anything." She grinned at the boy on the ground that stood and grabbed her around her waist.

"Aria Oliver!" Conner said into her ear and she giggled, twisting away from him as he tried to catch her. She stopped and looked up into his face and her thoughts swirled around in her head. She and Conner had only seen each other two times previously, but she was quickly falling for him. Although that didn't keep her from playing hard to get, and she hadn't let him kiss her yet, mainly because she knew that would lead to something else, and lead her brother to killing Conner. His brown eyes looked into hers and he leaned in, but she turned away with a grin. "Aria…" he trailed off.

"Conner…" she said back to him. He rolled his eyes and picked up the blanket they'd been lying on and stuffed it in the picnic basket. The two had eaten a small picnic on the blanket, watched the sunset, and talked all evening, a big feat for two people who had little in common. Conner closed the picnic basket with anger in his movements. Aria rolled her eyes.

"Conner look. There's a reason I won't let you kiss me." Conner froze and looked up at the petite brunette who had her arms crossed in a very Dr. O manner, making Conner truly believe the two were siblings. "Why are you always disappearing?" His eyes widened, but he kept his cool.

"What do you mean?" he said calmly. "Let's get you home." He grabbed her hand and led her through the woods and back to Conner's red mustang.

**Next Morning**

"You were out late last night." Tommy said in a fatherly manner. Aria rolled her eyes at her older brother. He was twelve years older than her seventeen years, but the two were still getting to know each other because of it. Their parents decided to let her finish high school in Reefside with her brother so the two could become closer.

"Conner is a very nice guy; I don't see why you're so worried." She said innocently looking at him. Tommy laughed; they both knew Aria had heard about Conner's reputation at school, but she didn't let that effect anything when he asked her out. "Let's get out of here."


	2. Enter Pink

**First Period Science**

The bell rang and DR. O shouted out to the class about their homework. The student's filed out, including, Ethan, Kira, Trent and Aria, but Conner hung back and waited until everyone was out of the room.

"Dr. O. Aria's really noticing how we disappear sometimes." He informed his teacher. Tommy looked up slightly shaken from this news.

"She does live in that house." He said more to himself. "Thanks Conner." He nodded at the red ranger who grinned, hoisted his backpack on his shoulder and left the room.

**Outside the School Lot**

Aria had her head ducked down, reading a piece of paper she'd gotten from her guidance counselor. The list of clubs was supposed help her be a better student somehow, but she wasn't getting it.

"Hello."

Aria spun around at the sound of a voice behind her. A man dressed in a odd armored suit stood behind her with a long saber to her throat. Aria dropped her things and papers flew everywhere and let out a piercing scream. From a few hundred feet away, the three rangers saw the white ranger grabbing the girl. Conner yelled her name and ran toward her. The robot sent a beam of laser charged energy at his head, making him stop.

"Aria!" He shouted angrily at Zeltrax as he grabbed the brunette's arm and disappeared into an invisiportal. "Damnit!" He yelled loudly.

**Command Center**

"Hayley…"

"Tommy!" Hayley said sharply. "You've been asking for hours, and no, I still don't have a lead on Aria." Hayley continued to type on the computer over and over, searching the surrounding area for any trace of the girl.

"I'm sorry Hayley, but it's my little sister. My parents trust me to watch her." He paced back and forth on the floor in front of the four other rangers, one of whom was staring off into space.

"Conner?" Kira asked with a grin. Conner jerked out of his trance and looked around and his eyes landed on the grinning yellow ranger.

"What?" Kira's mouth dropped open, a look of surprise on her face.

"Wow, you really like her, don't you?" She grinned. Conner scoffed and stood up.

"It's just about Zeltrax." Kira, Ethan and Trent exchanged knowing glances but quickly remedied their faces when Conner shot them an evil look.

"Got her!" Hayley said happily. "Reefside plaza."

**Reefside Plaza, ten minutes later**

"Where do you think she could be?" Conner asked, as the four looked around the empty plaza.

"Looking for something?" A curious voice mocked from behind them, and they turned to see him standing there. Zeltrax, in his normal armored state had his arms crossed and was staring them down menacingly.

"What did you do with her?" Conner shouted angrily at Trent, who merely smiled.

"I didn't do anything. She did it to herself."

"What are you saying?" Kira asked, confused by his cryptic message. Suddenly a large explosion blew the rangers off their feet and they struggled to see through the smoke. A figure walked past them and stood next to Zeltrax, crossing its arms. Conner struggled to stand and saw her. Aria was standing next to the monster, arms crossed, face still as stone.

"Aria." Conner whispered softly. She stood there emotionlessly staring down at him. "No…" With a quick movement, she kicked him away as hard as possible, slamming his face into the concrete. Kira and Ethan attacked her, but she easily kicked them off, sending them in opposite direction. Trent grasped her arms and yelled her name into her face. But she threw him off easily and stood above him, whispering in a voice, very unlike her own she spoke.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up." With horror in their eyes, a swirling pink wind surrounded her and when it receded, she was dressed in a pink ranger suit with black triangles lined around it.

"No!" Kira screamed at the girl. Aria didn't make any movements that showed she recognized their screaming and shouting. She pulled out a bow and arrow from her suit and fired at them, they rolled to the side to avoid injury.

"We don't have a choice, if we don't morph, she'll destroy us." Ethan shouted to Conner, who lay on the ground, confused and upset over Aria's new powers.


	3. Saving Aria

**After the Battle, Command Center**

"She kicked our butts." Kira said, leaning over with her head between her legs in pain. Ethan was nursing his elbow and Trent lay with his eyes closed on the couch. Conner sat in one of the swivel chairs in front of the computer, head resting on his arms, once again staring into space.

"Her power is greater than the evil white ranger's was." Hayley said from next to Conner. Tommy was still pacing. Trent sat up and gave Hayley and odd look. "No offense Trent, but your evil dino gem was much more powerful than your good one. Same with Aria."

"My little sister is really evil." Tommy said out loud, stopping his frantic pacing. He sat down on the couch at Trent's feet and burying his head in his hands.

"Dr. O, it's not your fault. Zeltrax got her at school." Ethan said calmly. "And she's apparently had a massive influence on Conner." He directed his attention to the red ranger, who was still not paying attention. Hayley smiled and nudged him gently. Conner jerked up and looked around, making the others laugh, even Tommy managed a smile.

"You're caught." Ethan smiled. "Hook, line, and sinker. Aria did a great job snagging you." Conner didn't even make a move to protest and just sat there, swinging back and forth.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day with you silenced." Kira said with a smile and she stopped and her face changed from playful teasing to serious shock. "You… you really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Conner replied, but looked up at Tommy with slight fear in his face. Tommy smiled at the teen.

"Don't worry Conner; I know that you know she can kick your ass if you hurt her." His face sobered at the thought of Aria beating someone.

"Look, there's nothing you can do here, I suggest you all go get some rest." Hayley said to the group of rangers. They nodded and left the command center, heading to their homes.

**One Week Later, Command Center**

Conner parked his Mustang in Dr. O's driveway and sat there. School had taken forever in the past few days, without Aria there to liven it up, it was more like it had been before he'd become a ranger, boring and easily slept through. Everything seemed to remind him of her, even his car still smelled of her sweet scent. He knew she didn't wear perfume, but her shampoo or something, and a sweet vanilla odor that lingered around even when she wasn't there. Finally, he got up and went into the house, which had even more reminders of Aria littered around, from a pink sweatshirt to a pair of black converse laying by the door with their hot pink laces.

"Hey Hayley, any news?" Conner asked the redhead who sat at the computer, looking over maps and maps.

"Nothing so far. I have her power signature, but I can't find it." Hayley sighed. "Tommy's still freaking out, isn't he." She said, not so much as a question, but a rhetorical question that's answer was plain as day. So Conner didn't bother to answer it.

"I'm going out for a walk." He replied instead. Hayley nodded and Conner headed outside, walking through the woods behind Dr. O's house. It had been a week since Aria disappeared, and even Conner couldn't understand why he missed her so much. They'd gone out three times, and she hadn't even let him kiss her yet. Maybe the fact she avoided his advances so much made her all the more attractive to him, but the fact remained that they hadn't seen her in a week despite being attacked by a monster midway through.

"Wither must you wander." A voice said from behind him. Conner turned quickly and saw her standing there. Dressed simply in jeans and a pink t-shirt, Aria stood in front of him, looking mostly normal, but her eyes glowed an unnatural pinkish-red. "Oh, you probably don't get that literary allusion, jock."

Conner winced at the shot she took at him, especially the emphasis on the last word. Aria was one of the smart kids, getting grades that rivaled Ethan's with the personality of a sweet cheerleader. And she definitely had the body for it, if she wanted, but Aria Oliver was not that kind of person. "Aria, don't do this." He stumbled out. "This isn't you."

Aria laughed cruelly at his plea. "Of course this isn't me." Conner froze, stunned at her reply. He was replied for all the insults in the world, but the admission was the last thing he'd expected.

"What are you talking about?" Conner demanded, a new vigor arising in him. Aria laughed again.

"This girl is simply my vessel to use the dino gem powers." She said with a maniacal grin. Conner's fists contracted as his fury grew.

"You… little… you won't get away with this." He muttered under his breath. Again, the being that occupied Aria's body laughed at him.

"And how do you propose doing that? You won't dare hurt her, and she's trapped in here." Aria tapped her own chest and grinned. "You have no choice but to do as I say."

"And what do you say?" Conner asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Bring me the Shield of Triumph." She said simply. "Powered up of course; you have twenty-four hours." Turning on her heel, she disappeared through the invisiportal, leaving Conner alone and furious.

**Command Center, ten minutes later**

"So it's not Aria after all." Tommy said, sitting back into a swivel chair. Conner stood in front of him and Hayley, telling them about his confrontation with Aria in the woods earlier. "This is good news, if we can get Aria to fight the person controlling her, there's a better chance we'll get her back."

"Really? I'd think it's worse because we can't really hurt her." Trent said confused. He, Ethan and Kira were standing behind Conner, listening to his explanation.

"Then we'll need a plan." Hayley said. "I have an idea; it's going to be tough though. Are you guys up to it?" She asked the rangers. They nodded, fiercely ready to get their new friend back.


	4. The Return

**Next Day, Reefside Beach**

Conner stood by himself on the beach, waiting nervously for the pink ranger to arrive. They had started referring to her as such, because they knew it wasn't the real Aria. A sharp wind blew past his face, stinging it with full force. He turned and saw her standing there, waiting for him.

"Do you have it?" She asked softly, evil filling every syllable of her tone. Conner pulled the shield from seemingly nowhere, its bright colors shining in the sun. Aria's pink eyes gleamed at the sight of it and she greedily reached her hands out to take it. Conner set it in her hands and released it.

Suddenly her eyes flew open in comprehension of what was happening. She tried to drop it, but another force wouldn't let her. She let out a scream, similar to the one she'd let out in the school parking lot. A pink tornado appeared from the shield surrounded her and engulfed part of the beach. Conner fell to the ground and watched the cosmic phenomenon. Ethan, Kira, and Trent came out of their hiding places and helped him up. A hideous scream escaped the swirl of wind that sounded other worldly, totally unlike Aria's real voice.

The wind swirled higher in the air and flew like a shooting star out off of the beach, leaving Aria laying face down on the sand, unconscious.

"Aria!" Conner yelled, sprinting to her side and pulling her into his arms. "Please wake up." He murmured to her softly. "Aria." The girl's face was peaceful, almost like she was asleep. The rangers crowded around the red and pink rangers as Conner gently shook Aria to get her to wake up. Suddenly her eyes flickered open, they had returned to their natural deep brown and she sat up awkwardly and took a breath and looked down, eyes wide. "Aria?" Conner said softly.

"Conner… what happened?" She whispered, scared of the answer. Conner grabbed her hands and pulled her up into a standing position.

"Not really sure, you were evil…" he trailed off, still watching her reaction. Aria didn't move as she seemed to remember what had been going on. Suddenly, she brought her left arm to her face and touched the silver bracelet that sat there with a pink gem embedded inside of it.

"That's mine!" An angry female voice shouted from behind the group. Aria spun and they all saw a huge pink monster standing behind them. "Give… it… back." She said evilly, stepping forward with malice in each step. Aria scooped up the Shield of Triumph and handed it back to Conner, standing in front of the group.

"So you really want to mess with us, Helixa?" She said fiercely.

"Now you have to deal with all of us." Kira said from behind her. Conner moved in front and put his left arm in front of his chest.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" The four others answered in unison.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Aria said together. While Trent said, "White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"Stega Power!"

The five rangers stood morphed, ready for action and got into their respective poses. The pink monster growled and attacked the teens, a large staff in her hands. With combined power, they attacked, each ranger spinning around and kicking at the weakened creature. In a blast of pink fire and explosion, Helixa crashed to the ground, without even enough power to become a giant.


	5. Making Up and Out

**That Evening**

"So all those times you guys disappeared on me; you were becoming the power rangers." Aria said incredibly. "Wow, I mean I knew Tommy had been a ranger, but not you guys!" She smiled. They were all in the Command Center basement, the rangers gathered around her as they explained everything that had happened.

"Wait a second; you knew I was a power ranger?" Tommy asked surprised. Aria giggled.

"I was six, I knew everything!" She grasped his shoulder. "I knew when you were green, white, red, and red again. But I didn't know black was your color." Tommy scoffed at his sister, but smiled.

"Alright you guys, it's late, and there's school tomorrow, you should get home. I might have a pop quiz for you." He replied with a smile. The teens all groaned in unison and stood up to leave. Conner held back as Kira, Ethan and Trent went up the stairs. Hayley tapped Aria on the shoulder and she looked back to her.

"The gem checks out, you should be able to use it the way you want to now." She smiled. Aria took the silver bracelet Hayley held out and slipped it back onto her wrist with a quick word of thanks. She turned back to see Conner's feet disappearing up the spiral stairs.

**Outside**

Conner felt horrible and had no idea why. Aria was back and healthy, ready to help them fight Mesogog, but he hurt for some reason. She had barely looked at him when they were explaining things, and that seemed to hurt him even more when she didn't notice him hang back after the others had left. He kicked a bit of dirt on the ground and went to grab the door handle to his red mustang, when he was interrupted.

"Conner!" A female voice called from the front porch. Aria jumped down and ran to him. "I thought you were going to leave before I could talk to you." She was panting and she set her hand on his arm.

"Almost." He said without feeling. Aria brushed off the cold feeling and smiled at him, moving closer.

"Conner, I really like you." He froze at her words and melted, wrapping him arms around her, lowering his face to hers.

"I like you too." He murmured softly, lowering his lips to hers. They held each other for a few moments, numb bliss entering both of them. Finally Aria backed up and broke the kiss and looked into Conner's light brown eyes.

"Wow." She said softly, smiling and went in for a second kiss.

**Inside the House**

"She's been out there way too long."

"Tommy, leave the girl alone. She's seventeen." Hayley grinned. "You know what you were like at seventeen."

"Exactly." Tommy replied. "Which is why I'm worried." Hayley laughed brightly and slipped out the door to her own car, driving out of the dirt driveway past the two teenagers who didn't even notice her. Tommy sat at his kitchen chair, thinking back to when he was in high school and what he'd been doing, and how a certain blonde Australian was doing these days.


	6. Dates

**Two months later**

"Tommy, you're freaking out for no reason! Kat said she'd be thrilled to see you again." Aria said to her pacing brother. Conner sat next to her on the couch with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's just been so long…" He trailed off when the sound of a car came from the driveway. Aria jumped up and went to the door, opening it to see a tall blonde standing there, looking as nervous as he is.

"Hey Kat, long time no see!" Aria said happily, giving the former pink ranger a hug. Kat looked stunned.

"Oh my gosh Aria? You've gotten so much older!" She said in her light accent, grinning at the teenager. "Last time I saw you, you were about eleven, beating up Justin at sparring." Aria grinned.

"He asked for it ninety percent of the time." She replied, backing away and Kat and Tommy caught each other's eyes. "Well, you two should get going." She said quickly, pushing Tommy's back out the door and Kat followed. Aria closed the door and went straight to the window and watched them get into Tommy's jeep and drive off to the restaurant they had reservations at. She sat back with a triumphant smile at her boyfriend. "Finally."

"Who's Justin?" Conner asked curiously from the couch. Aria smiled and walked over to him, sitting down and putting her hand on his chest.

"Jealous are you?" She said saucily. "Justin was the shrimpy blue Turbo ranger. He was about a year older than me, but we were the same size and the same level in martial arts, so I sparred him. And beat him most of the time; like I beat you."

"Yeah right." Conner said, catching her and pinning her onto the couch, tickling her until she couldn't breathe from laughing. She stopped laughing and her breathing calmed and stared up at him. Conner lowered his head and kissed her deeply and she melted into him. He rubbed her back and moved his hand to her abdomen and slipped it up her shirt. Aria jerked upward and broke their kiss. Conner jerked back from her, afraid he'd hurt her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered her eyes filled with true hurt for pushing him off. "I'm not ready to go that far yet." Conner smiled and kissed her again.

"I understand. I'll get the DVD." He whispered in her ear, making her giggle with the tickling. He got up and shifted things on the coffee table, but stopped and turned back to her.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I know it's in a month and some, but, I just wanted to properly ask you to the prom in two weeks." Aria looked stunned.

"I… I'd love to." She said happily, grabbing a pillow and hugging onto it while watching Conner start the movie. He sat back down and pulled her into his arms and she lay her head against his chest thinking she was the luckiest girl in the world.

**Four Hours Later**

"I had a really nice time with you Tommy." Kat said touching Tommy's arm with a smile. Tommy grinned.

"It was really nice talking to you too. Come in for some coffee." He said, opening the door to the dark living room. He turned on the light and the room filled with soft amber light which caught on two figures on the couch. With closer investigation, he saw the television was on with the end of the movie paused on a black screen with Aria and Conner asleep on the sofa, their arms around each other and to his relief, fully clothed. A hand touched his shoulder and motioned into the kitchen.

"Let them sleep." Kat whispered. Tommy nodded and got him and Kat cups of coffee which they drank and continued talking, mostly about their times as rangers.

The petite brunette on the couch began to stir and opened her eyes. Pushing herself into a sitting position she checked the digital display on the DVD player. 12:30, way past Conner's curfew. Aria pushed him.

"Conner, get up, you missed curfew." He stirred slightly, but we really out of it. "Conner!" She pushed him harder and he finally opened his eyes. "Conner it's 12:30." He jerked up and the two stood up and went into the kitchen where they saw Tommy and Kat.

"Morning sleepyheads." Tommy said with a laugh. Aria put her hands on her hips.

"Well we're kind of tired from spending last night studying for a certain science teacher's test this morning." She shot back, only making him laugh.

"Conner, you'd better get home, if your parents are mad, tell them to call me and I'll tell them that nothing happened, but you did break the responsibility thing." Conner shifted his weight.

"No offense Dr. O, but my parents don't like you or your ethics, so I'm not so sure they'll take that explanation." He said apologetically and then turned to Aria. "Good night." He kissed her on the forehead and left in his mustang, speeding toward his house.


	7. Choices

**McKnight Residence, 12:45 am**

Conner pulled in his driveway and killed the engine. Taking a deep breath he went into his dark house and kicked off his shoes and attempted to get to the stairs, but misfortune proved his ally when the lights flicked on.

"Do you know what time it is?" A deep male voice said behind him.

"Dad…" Conner started to explain, but Rob cut him off.

"You were out with that Oliver girl weren't you." He said accusingly. "I thought I told you she was a bad influence."

"Dad, Aria isn't a bad influence…"

"Her brother is a horrid teacher. You need to focus on getting that soccer scholarship; there is no time for a girl, especially not that one." Rob said menacingly. "You are not allowed to go out with her again."

"I'm eighteen, I can date who I want!" Conner said back as fierce as he could muster.

"Stop this! Both of you!" Irene said coming between her son and husband. She turned to Conner and gripped his arms, making him look down at her. "Conner sweetheart, you need to focus on college, stop spending so much time with Aria…" she didn't let him interrupt, "Just cut down the time, you're still in high school."

"Whatever." Conner muttered and walked past them both and up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door and flopped down on his bed, thinking only of Aria and the way she felt, asleep on his chest.

**Next Morning, Soccer Field**

With every kick of the ball, Conner let out more frustration, sending balls at the net so hard it seemed that they would sail right through and break the nylon. He kicked so hard he didn't see the girl in jean shorts and a pink t-shirt come up and stood at the sideline. He stomped back to midfield and set up another ball and kicked it as hard as he could, look up and noticing someone in the goal. She took her fist and whacked the ball back at him and he caught it in his stomach and sent him staggering. She grinned and walked up the field to him, hands in her pockets.

"I guess I didn't mention I used to play soccer at my old school?" She said with a grin. Conner laughed and put the ball under him arm.

"You mentioned it, but I didn't believe you were any good." Aria put her hands on her hips, but Conner pulled her into a hug and just held her. Aria pulled away after a minute and looked up at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Aria…" Conner started, awkwardly trying to find the words to tell Aria how his parents felt about her. "My parents don't want me to see you anymore." Stunned, she backed up and away from him. Conner grasped her hand and didn't let her go. "They think you're going to affect my chances of getting a soccer scholarship. They think you're a distraction." Aria's demeanor changed and she moved closer.

"Oh but I am." She said sensually, making Conner bend at the knees and move away and begin pacing. Aria stopped laughing and watched him pace. "Well, now what?" She asked her face sobering.

"I don't know." He said and sat down on the grass staring up at the clear sky. Aria sat next to him and hugged her knees, unsure of what to do. Conner sat up and turned to her.

"Well, guess you should just get your dress." He said simply and stood up. Aria looked up at him, confused at his comment. He offered his hand and she took it and he pulled her to her feet. "For Prom. Pink looks good on you." He grinned kissed her lightly.

"I'll go do that then." She smiled and left the field and Conner kicking the soccer balls with more precision than force.


	8. Prom Plans

**Reefside, Mall**

"Come on Kira, you can at least pretend I didn't have to drag you in here." Aria laughed at the sulking yellow ranger. "You need something to wear to prom too." Kira shrugged and crossed her arms.

"I don't even know if I'm going."

"Come on, you have to." She said pretending to be shocked. "It's like the most important social event of the year!" She said flipping out her hand in a very Cassidy like manner, making Kira stare at her in shock. Aria laughed and grabbed Kira's arm, leading her into a store.

The two spent a few hours in the mall, going in stores from department stores, to Hot Topic and Spencer's, just generally enjoying themselves. They finally fell into a few seats at a coffee shop and ordered two cups.

"Aria, I got an offer from the school board, and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to tell you." Kira said softly. Aria looked up at her friend and gave her a smile and a squeeze on her arm. "They asked me to perform at Prom." Aria let out a small scream and her eyes danced with joy.

"Kira! That's awesome!" She said happily, but cocked her head. "Why are you so nervous?" Kira shifted in her seat.

"I don't know, I just want to have a new song, but none of them seem right." She sighed and sat back. Aria didn't move and the two sat in silence.

"Um… if you're open to it, I wrote a song, and… um, here." She reached into the bag she carried and pulled out a tablet of paper and handed it to Kira, who started reading, eye's widening as she went.

"This is really good. I didn't know you wrote music." Kira said surprised. Aria shrugged.

"I don't think I'm that good at it, and I'd never get the guts to sing in front of people like you do." She replied. "I love music, but not like you do."

"Hey, could you sing this for me?" Kira asked, "I really want to know how it goes."

"Not here." Aria said self consciously. "But there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Do you know Conner's parents?" Aria asked.

"Not since I was younger, his Mom chaperoned a school trip once, and at some other school things, why?" Kira asked, sipping her drink. Aria swallowed hard and didn't meet Kira's face.

"They told Conner not to see me any more." Kira nearly choked on her drink.

"You can't be serious."

"Unfortunately, I am. We fell asleep watching a movie, I mean nothing happened, but he missed curfew." She sighed. "They think I'm going to make him lose his chance at a scholarship."

"Because we know he won't get a scholarship otherwise." Kira grinned. Aria laughed at her shot at Conner. "But you will." Kira finished simply. Aria stopped laughing and looked at her. "You will. What did you apply for anyway?" She asked the girl in pink.

"I applied for Television/Radio Communications. I want to be a DJ, that doesn't take too much college." She smiled, "I want to be the one announcing your new songs." Kira laughed at Aria's comment as they each threw down some money and left the shop.

**Command Center**

Aria and Kira sat in the corner of the empty command center, Kira with a guitar and Aria with a sheet of paper. Kira strummed as Aria sang, and then the two would sing together. But what the girl's didn't know was that Ethan, Trent and Conner were all listening at the top of the stairs.

"_You gave me something more  
More than I've ever felt before  
We could be falling in love  
Oh baby  
I can picture you and me  
More than coming closer_

Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinking  
Just a little more time is all that I need  
Just a little believing  
Just a little more breathing  
Let's give it time"

"I didn't know Aria could sing." Ethan whispered. The three were squished on the top of the stairs so the girl's couldn't see them and know they were listening.

"Me either." Conner whispered back.

"I knew." A deeper, louder voice said from behind the three guys. They all stumbled forward and Trent fell down the stairs. Ethan tumbled after him and the three guys landed in a pile on the floor, much to the entertainment of the two girls. Dr. O came down the stairs and jumped over the pile of teens who pulled themselves off of each other as fast as possible. Kira and Aria laughed brightly as they got up, faces beet red.

"You sing?" Trent said to Aria, attempting to divert their attention. Aria laughed.

"A little, but I prefer to leave that to Kira." She smiled. Kira put down her guitar and stood next to the brunette.

"I disagree." Kira said, "You're pretty good." Aria shrugged.

"Nah, I'll stick to writing and playing. You sing." Kira laughed and nodded.

"Wait, you wrote that?" Tommy asked, the rest of the guys watched for her answer.

"Yeah, I like to write, and this one, I dunno, just flowed out." She smiled brightly, "I expect to hear it from you." She said toward Kira. Suddenly sirens went off and the computers showed an attack on the city. The attacks had been getting more frequent in the past few months, random ones happening here and there. Tommy went to the computer and input the coordinates.

"Looks like this will have to wait." He said quickly, "There's a monster downtown."

"You got it." Conner said quickly. "Ready?"

"Ready!"


	9. Finale

(thanks to all who reviewed! Much appreciated, this is really fluffy, something new for me, but yeah, I wanted to let loose and make a fluff. Don't let the chaper name fool you, this isn't the end!!)

**Downtown Reefside**

Now morphed the group of six rangers circled around the empty area, odd for this time of day. They moved around in search of the monster.

"Where the heck is it?" Trent said.

"Not a clue." Kira replied. From nowhere they heard a loud scream echo throughout the area. They turned in shock as Zeltrax came in front of them, dragging a woman with dark straight hair.

"Rangers, you will not survive today." He said menacingly, with a bolt of lightening, he summoned a monster, who landed in front of the teens. Zeltrax grabbed the woman who whimpered as he jumped up on the roof, dragging her with him.

"Let's do this!" Conner said loudly, the two girls on either side of him and the guys on the outside of them, Tommy on the far left by Kira and Ethan.

"You know it." Aria said fiercely, the joyful innocence that usually traced through her voice was gone, determination replacing it. The rangers went for the Zeltrax, who wasn't taking it lying down; he fought back, and hard. With a heavy blow, he sent the rangers flying into a heap across the area, rolling onto their knees.

"That's it." Conner said angrily and jumped up. "Triassic Ranger!" He shouted, thrusting forward the Shield of Triumph. His suit shined brightly and changed into that of the Triassic Ranger. "Battilizer!" He shouted and the armor appeared around his ranger suit. Zeltrax answered by powering up his own armor and gained his own power-up. Conner attacked him and the two battled, leaving the other rangers to just watch.

"You won't defeat me!" He shouted as Conner hit the final blow. Zeltrax threw in his own blow randomly, and by chance hitting one of the rangers dead on before disappearing into an invisiportal.

"No!" The rangers yelled at staggered moments as the beam of light struck the pink ranger, who instantly demorphed and collapsed onto the ground. She then blacked out, the last thing she heard was her brother yelling her name.

**Hours later, Command Center**

"Aria?"

The disembodied voice called her name, but her lids were so heavy she couldn't bear to open them. The voice called again and she recognized it as Conner's and she tried with renewed vigor to open them. Slowly her eyes flittered open and the face in front of her came into focus. She smiled.

"Hey." She whispered, and then she saw it. The room was trashed; pillars knocked over, computers blown out and dust everywhere. She struggled to stand and Conner placed his hand on her back, helping her up. She'd been under a pillar that had jammed on the wall, preserving her from injury. "What the…" She mumbled, trying to clear her head of the dizziness that attacked as she stood.

"Zeltrax. He took Elsa." Conner replied, still holding onto her waist. Aria twisted to him.

"Elsa?"

"That woman he had earlier." Conner explained, oddly calm and mature for the time and situation. "You've been unconscious for hours, I was really worried." He hugged her tightly and she returned it.

"You took a nasty hit." Hayley said from behind them. Aria pulled away slightly, but kept her hand on Conner's, keeping her balance. The alarms went off again, startling them and they all glanced at the one live screen in the room, that itself was flickering on an off as it was. "He's back," Hayley said, her voice free of emotion, "And taller." She added, referring to the height of the robot Zeltrax now piloted.

"Let's go." Tommy said, they started up the stairs, but he stopped and held out his hand. "No, Aria, you're too injured."

"I'm helping." She said fiercely. "I've helped this team before…"

"No." The one word startled her. Conner was looking down at her. "I don't want you getting hurt more. You can come if we absolutely need you, but not until Hayley says you can." He said forcefully. Aria opened her mouth to argue, but closed it and nodded reluctantly. Conner kissed her forehead and she watched them run up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to get her Stegozord and fight alongside her teammates.

"Help me with this would you?" Hayley said from behind her. She grabbed a wire and held it up to Aria, and the two began piecing together one of the computers. After a tense many hours of silence about the battle, the screen flickered completely on in time to see Zeltrax collapse into an explosion, and Conner and Ethan come back from the rubble. Aria jumped into the air, both hands up and grinned with joy.

"Oh no." Aria said softly. Hayley turned to the teen, stunned by her sudden sadness. Aria looked at Hayley, "The Zords are gone." The screen showed the six rangers and Elsa standing together almost thrilled about the end of their enemy. Then a figure appeared from the opposite end of the abandoned area. Hayley gasped.

"Mesogog!" She said loudly. Silence answered her. Hayley looked around the room; it was empty. "Aria…" she said softly, shaking her head. She turned back to the screen and watched the brunette enter it, coming up next to her brother.

**Warehouse**

Conner stood watching Mesogog mutate in fear, but nothing sent a shock through his heart like the voice he heard behind him.

"What'd I miss?" Aria was standing next to Tommy, face set with determination. The rhetorical question was understood to mean she was staying, even Dr. O knew that. Conner gave her a look, but she only returned a smile.

"This is it." He said. "Ready!" He shouted, not knowing that there were people watching them from behind a large cement tunnel.

"Ready!" The others answered loudly. They brought their arms to their faces and flicked open the morphers. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" The second call was accompanied by the morphing movements, their bodies glowing in their respective ranger color. Their suits materialized, leaving red, blue, yellow, white, black and pink rangers in their stead. Elsa ran off to the side and saw the two teens behind the tunnel, but without exchanging words she silently rebuked them but they both looked back at the battle. Mesogog had mutated beyond recognition and was threatening the rangers who masterfully used their skills and weapons to the highest level. Ethan used his Hovertech cycle, and Conner the battlizer, both getting in shots that almost took down the massive creature. But he wouldn't stay down and the rangers could only watch in shock as he replicated into four different versions of his mutated self.

"One was bad enough…" Ethan started and turned to the others. "How do we fight them all?"

"Guys, we have to use all of our powers, it's the only way." Tommy replied, raising a fist and watching the group. The others murmured their assent and they faced Mesogog.

"Power Rangers!" They all shouted, waving their arms in a circle, ending at their chests, gold light growing inside of them.

"I summon the power of the Gem." Conner said fiercely.

"Dino Gems Unite!" They said together, raising their hands to the sky creating a glowing gold dinosaur which descended on the four creatures, devouring them in its mouth. The rangers turned from it and were framed by the explosion.

It was over. Stunned the rangers all gathered together, demorphed.

"Everyone ok?" Tommy asked the teens.

"I feel different." Conner replied, looking at his hands curiously.

"Yeah, like normal again." Trent agreed.

"Me too." Kira added, Aria nodded with her. Ethan looked shocked.

"It's gone!" He said suddenly. "The power's gone."

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog." Tommy answered, holding his gem. Rustling behind them made them turn to where Elsa, Devin and Cassidy were emerging. Their brief conversation and Cassidy giving back the tape was more than anyone could believe. Then watching her and Devin walk off arm in arm, clearly more than friends, topped off the odd scene.

"I thought those two would never get together." Kira laughed at the retreating teens, who were followed by the now brainwash-free Elsa. She turned back to Conner and saw Aria come up beside him and the two hugged.

"Prom anyone?" Aria asked with a grin to the others.


	10. Prom

(thanks again to reviewers! This chapter is the reason it's rated Teen)

**Reefside Prom 2004**

The room was moving to the soft beat of the DJ's music. He was set up in the corner with his turntables, watching the teenagers meander around the room, some dancing to the light music, others talking in cliques like the normal high school agenda. Conner stood by himself in the middle of the floor and Ethan joined him, surprising Conner that Ethan had a date. A rather attractive blonde stood behind him with two cups of juice, and Conner grinned as the two wandered away. He was waiting for his own date to return when a soft voice came from behind him.

"Waiting for someone?" Conner smiled and turned to face the beautiful girl. Dressing in a pink and white, off the shoulder dress, Aria seemed to glow at him. Her dark tresses were curled and tied back so that they hung around her face, framing her equally as dark eyes.

"Just the most beautiful girl in the room." He smiled, taking her into his arms. He tucked his head next to hers and they swayed to the soft music. A few minutes later Tommy got up on the stage, and spoke into the microphone.

"Here she is, Kira Ford!" He yelled out as the curtain opened revealing Kira with her guitar.

"This song was written for me by a friend." Kira said into the microphone and began the song, sending the entire room into dance.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
(Ooh)_

You gave me something more  
More than I've ever felt before  
We could be falling in love  
Oh baby  
I can picture you and me  
More than coming closer

Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinking  
Just a little more time is all that I need  
Just a little believing  
Just a little more breathing  
Let's give it time

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
(Ooh)

I can picture you and me  
More then coming closer  
Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinking  
Just a little more time is all that I need  
Just a little believing  
Just a little more breathing  
Let's give it time

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
(Ooh)

**11pm, same night**

"That was magical." Aria grinned at her boyfriend in the passenger's seat of his mustang. They were driving back home a little early from the dance because of the battle all day. Ethan, Trent and Kira had followed suit, but Tommy had to stay and chaperone with an hour left in the dance. They pulled up at the dark house and the two got out. Conner stopped at the door, but Aria pulled him inside.

"Want something?" Aria asked, setting her bag on the counter. Conner stood behind her, his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"I'm good."

"Really." Aria smiled at him. "Do you miss your powers?" She asked softly, moving closer and slipping her hands around his waist. His arms surrounded her waist easily, pulling them together. He sighed deeply as her head rested on his chest.

"I've thought about them. But I think what I have now, is much better." He smiled down at her. She looked up at him and their eyes met. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips and she kissed back. His hands traced along the seam of her dress on the back, and her hands went up his chest. Aria slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes smiling softly and grabbed onto his hand and backed up slowly, leading him to her room.


	11. Summer

**Five Weeks Later**

The brunette sat on the sidelines of a soccer game, cheering on the guy in a red uniform while wearing the color herself in support of him. Conner flashed her a quick smile as he passed, but refocused on the game and kept playing. The game was a try-out for the Reefside Wave Soccer team, a minor league team that worked with the Los Angeles Galaxy. If Conner did well at this try-out, he was well on his way to playing at the pro level. The teens had graduated three weeks earlier, and Conner had scored this spot on a tip from Hayley.

"Aria!" A deep voice called from behind her. Aria turned and saw Ethan coming toward her at a jog, wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans. She smiled and gave him a quick hug before turning back to the game.

"They just started the scrimmage. He's doing really well." She said excitedly. Ethan smiled at his friend but saw her smile falter at the sight of a middle aged man across the field from them. He was staring at Aria with a malicious look on his face, it unnerved Ethan to see how anyone could feel any sort of hatred against the girl, and she was a great person. Sure everyone had their faults, her's being the fact she's extremely stubborn and slightly intolerant when angry, but it was nothing anyone could easily look past. A shrill whistle tore his attention away from her and back to the game. The players stopped running and Conner went with the rest of the guys to the coach.

"You!" Aria had turned to pick up her bag and the man had stormed over to her. "What are you doing here?" He snarled in her face. Aria backed up, clearly frightened. Ethan tried to step between them.

"Hey, why don't you back off." He said in the guy's face. The man was about to respond when a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back. Conner held him off of Aria and the man threw off the hand.

"I thought I told you not to see her anymore." He said threateningly to Conner who was about his height.

"And Dad, I told you I wouldn't stop seeing her." Conner replied. The men stared at each other before Rob stormed off the field. Conner touched Aria's shoulder. "I'm sorry about him." Aria put on a smile, that both guys could tell it was fake.

"It's fine. How'd the try-out go?" She changed the subject quickly. Conner ducked his head, but brought it up with a smile.

"I'm in." Aria screamed with joy and hugged him tightly.

"Congrats man." Ethan said with a grin, but his mind was still stuck on the Mr. McKnight's reaction to seeing his son's girlfriend. Conner and Aria were clearly in love with each other and for some reason Conner's Dad didn't like it.

**That Night**

Aria's eye's flittered open slowly at the loud obnoxious knocking on her front door. She checked the clock; it was around two in the morning. She got up off the couch she'd fallen asleep on and went to the door, hoping not to wake up her brother. She slowly unlocked the door and started to open it, but it slammed open on her, pushing her further into the house. A person gripped her arm and pushed her against the wall, his other hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"You little slut." He mumbled in her ear, his words slurring together as if he were totally intoxicated. "You're not good enough for **my** son." Aria struggled against Rob's grip, but he held tightly and wasn't moving. She whimpered against his hand at her mouth as he pressed his own body against her's. "You know you like that." He loosed his grip on her arm for a moment to grab her jeans, but she twisted out of his grip quickly. Aria pushed him off and ran for Tommy's room, screaming.

"Aria!" He met her at the door, and pulled her into his arms. Tears streaming down the girl's face she motioned to the kitchen.

"Where'd you go you little slut!?" Rob's angry voice came from the room, provoking the worst in Tommy.

"That's my sister you're talking to." And to Aria, "Call the police." Rob swung his fist at Tommy, who ducked, going for the man's arms and pinning them behind his back with a trembling Aria held the phone to her ear.

**McKnight Residence, 4 am**

Conner jolted upright at the sound of the phone ringing next to his bed and picked it up with exhaustion lacing his voice. He'd been nervous for the try-out for the team, and hadn't slept for days beforehand. But the sound of the police on the other end of the phone woke him directly up.

"What?!" He exclaimed sitting up straight. "Could you repeat that please?" He said, his heart sinking.

"Robert McKnight was arrested approximately two hours ago for a DUI and assault." The officer then read off the bail and Conner's heart sank. This was really happening, his father had gotten arrested for attacking someone.

**Reefside Police Department**

Aria sat in the chair next to Tommy, trembling at what had just happened to her. Conner's dad attacked her, the red lines encircling her wrists proof of that. She could only wonder and worry about what Conner would say. She'd told the officer about what Rob had told Conner, but that could only be proven if Conner actually agreed with her. Then Officer Ginsberg came back into the room and sat down across from her on another chair. She looked up slowly and met his kind brown eyes and his soft smile.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you. Mr. McKnight's son would like to speak with you. Do you mind?" He asked softly. Aria nodded. The officer went to the door and opened it, letting in a disheveled Conner. He went straight to Aria and grasped onto her and she started crying for the first time that night, letting all the emotion go in one swoop.

Hours later, Conner, Dr. O and Aria left the police station and went to Dr. O's Jeep. Conner kicked stones as hard as he could frustrated and tired on lack of sleep.

"I can't believe she's defending him." He said viciously, anger pouring out of him. He stood away from Aria, his hands shoved in his pockets. "I can't stay there any longer. I'm done." Without warning he felt two arms snake around his waist and he hugged Aria back with one arm.

"You have the salary from Reefside Wave; you can get your own apartment." She offered with a weak smile.

"And we have a guest room if you need it." Tommy offered from the driver's seat of the Jeep.

"Just don't blame yourself." Aria whispered looking up into his eyes. She could see the pain in them; this wasn't something you could just 'get over'.


	12. A Wedding

**Reefside, October**

"Tommy, she's fine, stopping worrying." An Australian accent said, lacing her arm around his waist. They stood in the kitchen of Tommy's house in Reefside, attempting to do the dishes, but only managing to tease each other as they went.

"I know Kat, it's just that whole thing with Conner's Dad and now she's off at college in a dorm. It scares me." He admitted, throwing down the towel he had been carrying and hugging her back.

"It's ok to be scared." Kat said softly looking into his eyes. "You don't have to be Mr. Tough-Red-Ranger all the time you know." She teased smiling. "Especially since you've been the black ranger for a bit."

"Ha ha, very funny." He said, catching her in a hug and swinging her around. Kat smiled happily and snuggled closer to him. They'd been dating for the past few months since he'd called her. She had been living in Angel Grove, working at a ballet school teaching children and teenagers. Lately it was getting harder to go to work, knowing Tommy was two hours away in Reefside.

"This is nice." She murmured against his chest.

"Really." He said, and pulled back from her. "Kat," He said holding her hands in his. "I know we've only been dating this time for a few months, but I've known you since we were teenagers." Kat smiled awkwardly, not knowing what he was getting at. "And I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy." She smiled, hugging him tightly. He backed up and smiled.

"Good." He smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black velvet box. Kat gasped in anticipation. He opened the box, revealing a silver band with a single square cut diamond set in it. "Katherine Hilliard, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She breathed out, amazed at what she was hearing and seeing. Tommy grinned broadly and took the ring in his finger to slip it on her finger. He kissed her smiling lips, but a loud slam broke them apart.

"Tommy!" A thrilled looking brunette ran breathlessly into the room and he turned to greet his sister.

"What's up?" He asked nonchalantly as his new fiancé set down the towel she was holding, looking away. Aria was so excited she didn't notice.

"I got a job at 95.4!!" She said jumping up and down. "The time sucks, like midnight to 5am but it's a start!" She stopped and looked at her brother and Kat's red faces. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two. Kat stood and went to the girl and held up her left hand.

"He just asked me to marry him!" She said excitedly. Aria screamed in joy and hugged her soon-to-be sister.

"Do Mom, Dad, or David know?" She asked her brother, without letting go of Kat. He shook his head, unable to get the silly grin off of it. "I can't wait to tell the others!"

"You will have plenty of time to plan this thing." Tommy said, making Aria release Kat.

"What makes you think we have time?" Kat said coyly, sneaking up to him. Aria laughed brightly at the comment but more so at her brother's face. "I don't want to wait. I've waited for too long to marry you."

"Then it's not going to be a big wedding." Tommy countered.

"Only a hundred or so of our closest friends." Kat smiled, pulling back. Aria had taken a seat and was watching them like she was watching a television show, laughing at the banter.

"How long do I have?" He asked.

"I think we can plan this in six weeks." Kat said, looking at Aria who nodded, who was smiling brightly.

"The only thing is if we can get Jason and Aisha and Billy and all of them to show up." Aria said thoughtfully.

**Conner's Apartment**

Conner lay on his back on the small couch he owned. The apartment had two bedrooms, a kitchen and a room for the TV. He loved the freedom of being on his own; able to have Aria over whenever he wanted for as long as they wanted. He also hated it with all of his being. The fact his father had accosted his girlfriend killed him inside, and he'd even been avoiding her for it. He wasn't sure if she'd noticed, but he couldn't rationalize spending time with her if it meant his father was going to hurt her.

"Hey."

He looked up and saw her standing there with her hands shoved into her pockets. He hadn't heard her come in because she didn't need to knock; he'd given her a key in case he forgot his own and vice versa for her dorm room.

"What's wrong Conner?" She said sitting down by his feet. He shook his head and started to say that he was fine, but she sighed impatiently and spoke first anyway. "Don't try to get out of this. You've been avoiding me since you moved in here, and I want you to tell me honestly why!" She said, standing up to face him.

"Aria, calm down." He said, standing up and grabbing her arm.

"No! Conner, I feel like I'm loosing you!" She said, her voice turning involuntarily desperate. Stunned at her tone, Conner pulled her into his arms and held her and she began to cry for the first time since that night. He sat down without letting go and she just held onto him like there was nothing else in the world. She pulled back and looked at him through a tear-stained face.

"Aria." He whispered her name softly. "I didn't mean to pull away; it's just what _he_ did to you. I can't forgive him." Aria tucked her head back on his shoulder.

"Conner, I know you'd never hurt me, and as long as you are around, I know I'm safe." She said softly. He kissed her forehead and they leaned back, just holding each other. Suddenly Aria bounced up and faced him, eyes shining through her tears.

"Aria."

"Hmm."

"I love you." Aria sat up and looked in his eyes. "Real love, not just a high school crush." He explained, holding her tighter.

"I love you too." She murmured, laying her head down on his chest. "Guess what." She said, tapping his leg.

"Hmm."

"Tommy proposed to Kat."

"No way." Conner said, looking at her.

"Yup, they're getting married in six weeks."

Conner raised his eyebrows. "Six weeks? I don't know much about weddings, but don't they usually take longer than that?" He asked. Aria giggled.

"She doesn't want to wait too long. Just get a coat and tie and you'll be fine. You'll get to meet the first red ranger." She said in a sing-song voice. "Well, if they all show up that is." She grinned. Conner just smiled and kissed her to stop the incessant chatter that seemed to be pouring from her.


	13. Wedding Bells

(Thanks for all the comments! GinaStar, you are a star for reading this whole fluffy mess! Conner's Dad has some issues... but here's the next part :D)

**Dr. O's House, Six Weeks later**

"Tommy, you really need to calm down and stop pacing." Aria said softly, sitting at the kitchen table. Her hair was straighter then before and shorter, now only reaching below her shoulders. It was darker now; the highlights she had before were gone, leaving a rich chocolate color. "They're your friends, they love you!" A knock sounded on the door and Aria jumped up to answer it.

"Kira!" She squealed, hugging the former yellow ranger tightly and pulling her into the house. The girls were followed by three guys each dressed in white, blue and red. "Ethan! Trent!" She hugged each of them before greeting Conner with a kiss.

"Wow, it's good to be back here." Ethan said with a grin. Aria hit him on the arm playfully.

"Hey, you still live in Reefside!" She said to him, "Kira and Trent are in New York! They have an excuse."

"I have classes all the time!" Ethan protested as the teens walked into the kitchen.

"Congratulations Dr. O!" Trent said interrupting Aria and Ethan's little argument. "Ready to tie the knot?" He asked. Before he could answer the door resounded with more knocking.

"It has to be them. Kat said she'd be with her family all evening. I don't even know what you're so nervous about anyway." Aria said matter-of-factly. Tommy went to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"David!" Tommy said surprised. Aria ran to the door and hugged the man standing there.

"Hey, bro!" She said happily. David smiled broadly at his siblings as he hugged his little sister and then his brother.

"I would never miss this." He said with a grin. "And," He said before Aria could close the door. "My date…" An attractive Asian woman stepped through the door.

"Trini!" Tommy said surprised at his brother's date.

"Long time no see Tommy." She smiled, giving him a nice hug. "Jason just called; he and Kim will be here soon."

"Good, it's really nice they hooked up." Tommy said thoughtfully. "I didn't see this one coming though." He grinned at his brother and old friend.

"This is great!" Aria hugged David again and gave Trini a light hug as well.

"I think I hear a car." Trini said softly, looking out the door's window.

"Well, head into the kitchen, the younger kids are already here." Tommy replied. Aria laughed brightly. As David and Trini disappeared into the kitchen, footsteps sounded on the front door.

After a busy fifteen minutes, all of the Mighty Morphin through Turbo rangers were sitting in the kitchen and living room with the Dino Thunder rangers sans Katherine, who still hadn't arrived from her parent's hotel room. Tommy watched the old rangers interact with the younger ones, the former not knowing that the teens were even rangers.

"Nice isn't it?" A soft voice said from behind Tommy as he looked at them all. He turned as Kat slipped into his arms for a hug before leaving to greet her friends. The Dino Thunder teens were standing in the kitchen talking, Adam and Tanya were talking at the kitchen table, Jason and Kim were arm in arm wearing their shiny new wedding bands, Aisha, Rocky and Billy were laughing at something Rocky was saying, and Zack was entertaining Justin with some dance moves. A tapping on glass was heard and the room quieted when Aria stood up.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen most of you since I was little." She giggled. "And everyone in this room has two things in common. One, we all know these two," She gestured to Tommy and Katherine, who were standing next to each other, arms entwined. "Tommy was a part of our ranger team."

The room went dead silent as the older rangers were stunned that not only Aria knew they were rangers, but that she and her friends were rangers as well. Aria only smiled and continued her little speech. "You guys had to know it was coming… I am an Oliver after all." She smiled as they loosened up and started laughing. "But anyway, I'd like to introduce to you my friends and teammates the Dino Thunder Rangers." She smiled to each of them in turn. "Ethan, the blue Dino ranger, Kira, our yellow ranger, Trent, our white ranger, Conner, the red ranger, I was the pink ranger and Tommy." She pointed to her brother. "The Black Dino Ranger." The older rangers laughed.

"So, famous Tommy's added another color to his repertoire." Adam said with a grin, making more laughter break out.

"Hey, it wasn't my choice." His words were drowned out with protests from the other rangers. "No, no, no! The Dino Gems picked their own people. Why else would I let my little sister be pink?" The rangers laughed and began mulling around, talking to each other and to the younger rangers, talking about their adventures as rangers while getting plates of food. Conner saw the man he most wanted to talk to and made his way over as soon as he saw him alone.

"Hey, Jason?" He asked getting the older mans attention. "I just wanted to meet the first red ranger." Conner said reverently.

"Hey man, nice to meet you." Jason replied, shaking his hand. "It's always nice to meet another red ranger, especially one who's dating their pink ranger." He grinned at the younger man. Conner blushed lightly.

"Yeah, I liked her before she was pink." He said with a grin. The two continued talking about being red, and their pink rangers while one of them was across the room talking to an old friend.

"Hey Aria." A deep voice said from behind her. Aria whirled and saw Justin standing behind her. It'd been years since she'd seen him, but he'd really grown up, no longer the short little kid, but a tall and handsome almost twenty year old.

"Hey Justin." She smiled warmly. "It's been a while since I've kicked your butt." Justin threw back his head in laughter.

"As I remember I won a few times." He countered.

"Only when I let you win. The only reason I never kicked your butt to next Tuesday was because Zordon and Dimitria needed you."

"Wait, you knew then?" Justin asked surprised.

"I've known for a really long time, since Tommy was green." Aria said with a smile.

"I remember you back then." Another voice said from Aria's left. Kim walked up to her. "The first time I met you, Tommy was late picking you up at the Juice Bar."

_**Kim's Memory**_

_A little brunette girl sat on the floor watching Jason's Karate class with wide eyes. Billy, Kim and Trini were sitting at the counter sipping their drinks._

"_Hey Kim." Ernie asked the teen. "Could you watch her? Her parents said her brother should be picking her up soon, but he's not here. Do you mind? They're new to Angel Grove."_

"_Not at all." Kim answered, hopping down off her stood and leaving Billy and Trini together at the counter. "Hey, I'm Kim._

_The little girl looked up and smiled sweetly. "Hi, I'm Aria." And without another word, turned back to watching the karate class. Kim watched her eyes follow each move._

"_You like karate?" Kim asked._

"_Yup." Aria answered. "My brother's been teaching me." And once again it was quiet. Kim didn't know what to do to get any more words out of the little girl, but looking back at the karate class she got an idea._

"_Hey, Jason would probably let you join his class." Aria looked at her, eyes wide._

"_Really?" Kim laughed at the clearly excited girl._

"_Come on." Kim stood up and asked Jason if Aria could join his class and Jason readily said yes and the little girl joined in. After another span of time, Kim watching from the spot Aria had been sitting, the class ended and the little girl returned._

"_Thanks for letting me join in." She said happily. Just then the chronically late Green ranger ran into the Juice Bar._

"_Aria!" He shouted and the little girl ran at him and he picked her up and swung her around, setting her down._

"_Tommy! Kim asked Jason if I could join his class and he said yes!" Tommy grinned at his two friends who'd joined them with surprised faces._

"_Jason, Kim, this is my little sister Aria."_

_**End Memory**_

"I remember that." Aria said reminiscing. "I was like 6." She laughed softly. "Then you guys all left after the beeping." She laughed and sang the six notes that made up their communication.

"You really did know." Aisha said incredulously at the teenager who could only laugh.

"Of course! I'm amazed Bulk and Skull never figured it out." She laughed. "Honestly you guys, we kept our identities secret better than you did."

"No!" The older rangers protested, and the good natured arguing lasted late into the night for the group of people.


	14. Good Morning Beautiful

**Next Evening, The Wedding**

Conner sat in the pew watching his high school science teacher slip a silver band on the finger of his high school sweetheart, but all he could think about was his own sweetheart standing next to the Bride in a pale pink gown, holding her bouquet. Aria was smiling sweetly, all of her bubbliness subdued into reverence of the scene before her. Conner sat in the fourth row with Kira, who was wearing an actual dress for the occasion, Ethan, and Trent. He was supposed to be watching Dr. O. and Katharine say their vows and exchange the rings, but his attention was solely focused on the vision in pink. Last night they'd all talked in groups, but the one thing he noticed was the youngest of the former rangers wouldn't leave Aria's side.

Justin Stewart. That name sent anger coursing through his veins, he wanted to punch the guy's lights out and keep him as far away from Aria as possible. He understood that they'd been friends a long time ago, but Justin was way too close to her for comfort, he was always touching her arm and shoulders and he absolutely hated it. He tried to focus on the couple saying their vows, and was sucked into it, suddenly imagining himself standing up there with Aria, proving their love for each other. He jumped when everyone else stood up and stood as well in time to see the Reverend announce the new couple.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver."

The room exploded into applause and the couple walked back down the aisle, a new bounce in their step, happy to be with the other. The group followed them out the doors of the church and to the reception. Conner leaned against the hood of his car as the bride and groom got into Tommy's Jeep, which he, Ethan, and Trent had decorated with white earlier, and drove to the house, where they'd set up a huge tent. The vision in pink walked over to him with a smile on her face. Conner stood straighter as she got closer to him.

"I like you in a suit." Aria said softly, wrapping her arms around him. Conner hugged her back, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I _love_ you in anything." He whispered with a smile. Aria laughed lightly and pulled back enough to look at him, a smile stuck on her face. Conner could only stare at her in the scene in front of him. Her pink dress was square cut across her chest in a straight line, not revealing anything, but he knew very well what was under there. Her darker hair was curled around her face and pulled back with white rhinestone barrettes, but the sunset behind her made the day. The reds and pinks behind her, brought out the light make-up she wore and she looked truly like an angel. He leaned in and kissed her lips and she kissed back with equal pressure and fervor. She pulled back gently, but left her forehead touching his.

"I love you too."

**Next Morning, Conner's Apartment**

Conner opened his eyes sleepily and smiled at the sight before him. Aria lay peacefully next to him, arms wrapped around his chest, curls crushed between her head and his shoulder. He tightened his arms around her and she subconsciously snuggled closer. Neither of them were wearing anything, the result from the night before, a late night, but that hadn't make any difference.

At the wedding reception, they'd danced all night together with the other Dino rangers, having a blast and getting slightly tipsy from the champagne. Conner had made a point to kiss her directly in front of the blue ranger, who watched almost getting greener as the night wore on, but healing his wounds by dancing with Katharine's niece for hours on end, and most likely ending up like Conner and Aria. The two had barely made it to the apartment, and their clothes were scattered around the bedroom, no longer any use to the lovers.

"I love you." He whispered to the sleeping girl. Aria breathed out as if she heard him and just tightened her grip on him. He started rubbing her arm, getting lost in his thoughts. He'd been playing on Reefside Wave for weeks, getting to know the guys on the team, not really bonding with any like he had with Ethan or Trent, but well enough for them to hang out after practice every once and a while. Aria had been working the early morning shift at the local mix radio station and attending college at the same time, making sleep rare for the girl and dates with him even rarer. He hadn't spoken to his father since the night he was arrested, even avoiding him through the trial in which he'd been sent to jail for a year.

A sudden knock on the door made him groan. Conner gently pushed Aria so that she was lying only on the bed and pulled the sheets to cover her up and keep her warm. He pulled on boxers and a pair of jeans and went to the door shirtless.

"Hello Conner."

"Mother." Conner said in a mixture of shock and other emotions. Irene McKnight looked shocked to see her son half dressed, but managed a weak smile. Conner blinked and backed up quickly. "Uh, Come in!" He said still surprised to see her. Irene stepped in and looked around the room, seeing Conner's jacket and shirt from the wedding laying on the sofa in disarray.

"I'm not staying long." She said softly, facing her son. "I just wanted you to think about talking to your father." She stopped Conner's angry outburst with a hand. "I'm not saying what he did was right, but he only wanted what was best for you." She said imploringly.

Conner crossed his arms over his toned chest and tried to speak but his mother's strangled gasp stopped him. Her hand flew to her mouth and her light brown eyes widened in shock. He turned and saw Aria standing in the doorway, wearing only her underwear and one of his large red t-shirts that swallowed her to just below anything visible.

"You're living together?" Irene hissed to her son, eyes suddenly filled with fury.

"So what if we are?" Conner asked angrily confronting his mother. "It's my apartment and I can have her here when I want." Irene was stunned at the cold harsh tone her son spoke to her with and the stumbled back.

"Well." She said attempting to regain some lost dignity. "I hope you're happy how you've ruined your life." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Conner slammed the door behind her and turned back to Aria with a huff. The girl looked petrified, standing completely vulnerable. Conner crossed the room to her in a moment and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you." Conner said softly, his anger ebbing. "I don't care what they think anymore." And as he said those words, he realized they were true, the weight that had been resting on his shoulders was gone. He didn't know why his parents hated Aria so much, but he loved her with all his being and nothing could change that.

Aria held onto Conner, hating herself for ruining his life with his parents, it was all her fault. But when she was in his arms, kissing him and last night… she couldn't even think of leaving him for any reason and it made her feel truly selfish. Then, as if just to cement her fears Conner kissed her again, soft and slow, melting her at the knees. No matter how many times he kissed her, she would never be prepared for it, and that was fine with her. She pulled back and whispered, _just hold me _in his ear and the two went back into his bed where they fell back asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Consequences

**Aria's Dorm Room**

Aria paced the floor of her pink and red themed dorm room, back and forth, almost running a path into the wood. She was wringing her hands over and over, worried and scared about what was happening to her.

For the past two weeks she'd been waking up and being rather sick before getting better and finishing her day barely remembering the morning hours. After a week of it she was getting scared and only today had she braved the trip to the pharmacy to buy what she needed. Now was the scary part, waiting to see if the read out gave her the answer she wanted.

But what was the answer she wanted? Negative, she chided herself mentally; she and Conner were no where near ready to have a baby. Conner turned nineteen in October, and she was to turn nineteen week after next, they were too young and weren't even living together, although she was certain his parents thought they were. But visions filled her mind of the two of them with a small bundle of joy, toys filling his apartment and being together forever. She sighed and shook her head, she was finally getting somewhere at the radio station, her hours had improved to 10am to 4pm when another of the DJ's had gotten relocated across the country. She loved her job, and was quickly becoming a popular radio personality, making appearances and commercials for the station.

Taking a deep breath she picked up the test, no less confused than she was before. Aria closed her eyes and opened them staring directly at the white plastic device that was going to predict how the rest of her life would be spent. Her breath caught as the results entered her brain and settled like an anvil.

**Soccer Stadium for Reefside Wave**

Conner couldn't help but grin as he made his way across the parking lot of the stadium, carrying his red duffel over his shoulder. This day was perfect, he'd practiced all day and was exhausted, but he'd made so much progress on the team today that he was well on his way to Los Angeles to play for the Galaxy.

"Hey." A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. Aria was leaning on his car, waiting for him. Conner grinned and threw his stuff into the backseat before greeting her with a kiss.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Conner asked, Aria nodded awkwardly and hugged him without a word. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Aria smiled at him. "Let's go." She walked around the car to the passenger side door and sat in the leather seat. Still confused Conner got in and asked her where her car was. "I walked." She said softly.

"Aria, it's like three miles." The brunette shifted uncomfortably.

"I needed some time to think." She whispered and looked out the window away from him. Conner stared at her, worried as to why she was so quiet. Time to think? Those words scared him to the bone.

"Aria what's wrong?" He said, laying his hand on her shoulder. She recoiled at his touch and he retracted it. "Do you want to take time away from us?" Aria turned back to him, tears streaming down her face. Conner was stunned and completely scared of why she was acting so oddly.

"Conner, I'm pregnant."

Conner blinked and stared at her. Pregnant? No, she couldn't be, they'd been careful, always used protection, this couldn't be happening. He heard his name and jerked out of the shock and looked into the scared face of his girlfriend.

"Are… are you sure?" He stumbled the words out, the only thing he could think of. Aria nodded, still silently crying. Conner reached over the divide between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat and pulled her into a hug. Aria released all of her tears and sobbed for a long while. After some time she had slowed down and he just held her.

"I love you Princess." Conner murmured against her hair. Aria looked up at him through their embrace.

"What are we going to do?"

"Does Dr. O know?"

Aria shook her head, "I came to you first. He's going to freak." She said, burying her head in his chest. Conner held onto her, thinking she was crying, but further inspection proved she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked incredulously. Aria stifled her laughter.

"He warned me about you." She relapsed into more laughter, not girly giggles, but real laughter that came from her soul. Conner watched; an insulted look on his face. "He told me… that you were a player…" She kept laughing, truly unable to stop and Conner watched her with an odd look on his face. She choked slightly and turned back to Conner, her face straighter. "I'm sorry, I just… so much worry built up… it just came out." Conner laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

"You know what we have to do now, right?" He asked after breaking it.

"I'm terrified."

**Dr. O's House**

Tommy and Katharine sat in the kitchen in stunned silence after the two teenagers had told them the news. Aria and Conner had their hands grasped together at the kitchen table as Aria told her brother. Katharine sat opposite them and Tommy had stood and was leaning on her chair.

"Wow." Kat said softly, her face was white with shock.

"Tommy?" Aria whispered fear filling her voice. Tommy looked up, eyes brimming with tears and walked over to his sister and pulled her up and into a hug. Conner and Kat watched as the normally strong Tommy Oliver cried his eyes out over his sister. The stoic Tommy Oliver being reduced to tears made Conner shudder and blink to avoid crying himself. After a while Tommy pulled back and smiled at his much younger sister.

"It's all going to work out." He said, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. Aria nodded.

"What about Mom and Dad." She asked quietly. "They've never even met Conner."

"I don't think they've ever met Katharine." Tommy said with a small smile. "They're so far into the Jungle; I don't know how to contact them, so until they bother to check on their kids, we just move on." Aria bowed her head slightly.

"It makes me wonder why they got us in the first place. I mean, they've never exactly been here for us."

"Got you?" Conner interjected confused. Aria smiled.

"Tommy and I were adopted." She explained.

"But you two are so much alike."

Aria grinned, "That's the fun part, I'm a lot younger, but Social Services said there's a chance we were half siblings or something, so they did a DNA test and found out we have the same exact parents."

"You think they'd figure it out the first two times." Tommy said bitterly, but smiled at Aria's laughter.

"I will make sure this kid has both its parents." She smiled, looking at Conner who grinned back at her.

"So where are you going to live?" Kat said, reminding them of her presence.

"My apartment?" Conner said questioningly to Aria who nodded.

"That seems to be the most reasonable place." She murmured, walking back to her chair next to him. "This is just so… surreal."

"It'll be realer when your stomach starts to expand." Kat smiled knowingly. Aria shuddered but turned her focus to Kat with a smile.

"What about you newly wed?" She grinned, "It won't be long before you're here." Kat blushed lightly, and didn't respond, letting the teen have her fun.


	16. An Attack

(you guys planted an idea in my head... I blame you... in a good way, oh and lyrics are from 'Anistasia' 'Once Upon a December'... I love that movie)

**Five Months Later**

Conner rolled onto his other side and smiled at the sight before him. Aria lay on her side stomach protruding past her previous size, but only enough to reveal her condition. Her face was perfectly peaceful and positively glowing. Glancing at the clock Conner groaned with the knowledge he had to be at the stadium for practice, when Aria was able to sleep in for at least two more. He threw off the covers to their bed and dressed quietly, attempting not to disturb her. With one last kiss on her forehead, he went into the kitchen and prepared himself breakfast before leaving, the door clicking as quietly as he could, getting to the parking lot and unlocking his mustang.

"So the little slut is pregnant."

Conner whirled back and saw his father standing behind him. Arms folded, the elder McKnight stared at his son with fury in his eyes.

"Don't call her that." Conner said viciously, clenching his fists. These were the first words Conner and his father had exchanged since Rob's attack on Aria in July, almost ten months ago.

"Do you even know if that's your kid?" Rob asked, stepping forward and staring directly into the eyes of his son. Before Conner could answer back, his father's eyes widened in shock and the man collapsed to the ground. Despite being angrier than a hornet at the man, Conner dropped his things and felt for a pulse.

"Hello Ranger."

Conner looked up with eyes widened in shock as he saw a monster walking toward him. But she didn't really look like a monster; she had long blonde hair that reached down her back in soft waves of shimmering amber. Her clothing was odd and quite revealing and themed all in green. She wore a knee length skirt that had a slit up to her thigh, showing more than Conner truly wanted to see. Her top was only a bikini bra, with cords of gold wrapping themselves daintily around her slim body.

"Who are you?" Conner yelled to the woman. She flipped her hair back, slightly disturbing her golden chain hair piece, laughing in the process.

"I am Raven, and I will destroy you." She said lightly, as if she was laughing. Conner looked confused; her name didn't fit her personality or looks at all. Ravens were supposed to be dark and evil, she looked innocent, except for the fact she was dressed oddly. "But not today."

"What?!" Conner shouted back. Raven smiled sweetly, her honey blonde hair flowing freely.

"Now is not the time." She turned on her heel and walked from the parking lot, vanishing into a silver mist as she went.

"Conner!"

He turned at the feminine voice that called his name and saw Aria running toward him. She was wearing her sweatpants and had thrown on his Reefside Wave sweatshirt and a pair of flip-flops.

"I saw her." She gasped wide eyed at her boyfriend who was still kneeling by his father. "I got her." Conner looked confused at Aria's second phrase until she handed him her bright pink cell phone. She had snapped a picture of Raven with the device's camera from their apartment's window. "Just call Tommy." She said, taking Rob's head into her lap. Conner dialed the number and started pacing, keeping an eye on his father and girlfriend.

Aria started brushing Rob's hair from his forehead and sang a soft lullaby to the grown man, to calm her nerves as well as try to wake him up. The lyrics didn't make much sense for the situation, but it was a song from her favorite childhood movie.

"_Dancing Bears, Painted Wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song, someone sings,_

_Once upon, a December."_

Conner smiled at the song, they'd watched "Anastasia" together only a few days earlier and she'd sung the whole song from memory. She had a beautiful voice in his opinion, and didn't understand why she only wrote songs for Kira occasionally instead of singing them herself.

"'Lo?" A tired voice said in the earpiece of Aria's phone.

"Dr. O?"

"Conner, what's wrong." Tommy was now wide awake, 6am phone calls were generally not the best of calls.

"We were attacked by some woman; I don't think she's fully human."

"Get here as fast as you can." Dr. O said, now wide awake.

"My Dad is injured, we can't leave him." Conner said, looked back at Aria who had moved on to the next verse in the song.

"_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart, used to know,_

_Once upon a December."_

"She's singing." Tommy's voice came from the phone, incredulous. "Look, just bring him so Hayley can check him out."

"Got it." Conner flipped the phone shut and turned back to his girlfriend and his father. After a moment, the older man's eyes flicked open.

"You." He whispered softly, his eyes questioning. Aria blinked a few times but smiled brightly.

"Shh, just relax." She said comfortingly, gently pushing back his hair. Rob attempted to speak again, but his eye's fluttered and rolled back into his head.


	17. The Truth

**Dr. O's House**

"Thanks for helping me carry him down here." Conner said to Dr. O as Hayley fan a scanner over the older McKnight's body. "I know he's not welcome here."

"It's fine." Tommy said, gripping the teen's arm. Conner shook his head and looked over at Aria, who sat in one of the swivel chairs at the computer monitors.

"I can't believe you rebuilt all this." Aria said, changing the subject off of Conner's father, something she knew he wouldn't want to stick with.

"I had to do something in my spare time." Tommy grinned at his sister.

"I just called Kira and Trent; they're actually not that far away in Blue Bay Harbor and Ethan's on his way." A blonde Australian came down the stairs, holding her own expanding stomach as she went. Katherine discovered her pregnancy soon after Conner and Aria and was much further along as well. Now seven months along, she was radiating warmth to Aria's five. Tommy held her hand and led her to a chair where she sat next to Aria; neither had been able to absorb the fact they were simultaneously pregnant, their children would be cousins and very close ones at that.

"Good, we'll need their help." Hayley replied, closing the scanner and setting it on the desk, and tapping into the computer. The picture Aria had taken of the villain was up and she was scanning it through the system for a match.

"What should we do with him?" Conner gestured to his father. Hayley held up a small dart-like object.

"I found this in his neck. It seems she knocked him out to talk to you." Hayley glanced at the unconscious man. "Why, I'm not totally sure." The door above them slammed and they heard the pounding of feet across the hallway and down the stairway as Ethan ran into the room.

"Whoa, did you speed here?" Conner said grinning, placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I might have pushed it on the freeway, but this seems kinda worth it." He grinned and turned to Aria. "Wow, you look great." He looked at her stomach as she approached him for a hug.

"For a whale." She teased.

"Hey, if you're a whale, what am I?" Kat said indignantly from her chair.

"Beautiful." Ethan answered with a suave smile, hopping up to kiss her hand. Kat smiled and Conner and Aria exchanged bemused looks.

"When did you become a ladies man?" Conner asked his friend. Ethan laughed.

"I watched you for years; I figured it out after a bit." Ethan laughed, but then his demeanor changed, "Now what happened?"

"We should wait for Kira and Trent."

Fifteen minutes later the two in question arrived, and after greetings and comments on Kat and Aria's stomachs, Tommy began explaining to the group.

"Early this morning Conner and Aria were attacked by this woman." He said, pointing to the blurry picture.

"Raven."

They looked at Conner, who shrugged. "What? Her name is Raven!" Aria patted his arm.

"Nice of you to mention it now." She said softly, catching his attention and realization that he hadn't told Dr. O the woman's name before hit, making the others laugh.

"Raven," Dr. O continued. "Shot Mr. McKnight in the neck, making him collapse and issued a challenge to Conner for the rest of us. She wants to destroy us, but at the same time."

"And." Hayley added from behind Tommy. "I've tracked down her file." She said softly. "Raven, is the daughter of a well known Intergalactic evil, Trakeena."

"Trakeena? Had a daughter?" Tommy asked, clearly surprised.

"Tommy, although you have all of ranger history memorized, the rest of us don't." Aria reminded him gently. He turned to his sister and grinned slightly embarrassed.

"Trakeena was the villain that the Galaxy rangers defeated in 1999. She was generally a prissy wimp in the beginning, but after a while gained a ton of power, I wasn't aware she had a child."

"According to this, Trakeena gave birth to her when she was younger, around 1995." Hayley explained, reading the file. "That makes her around twenty years old."

"Why would she attack us?" Kira asked. "If you're going to get revenge, you should go for the team that defeated you."

"No kidding." Trent agreed.

"I'm not sure, but she might just be attacking the most recently active team of rangers." Tommy replied, glancing back at the teenagers. "We have to be ready."

"What does that mean?" Ethan said softly, referring to their power, which had run out in their final battle against Mesogog almost a year earlier. Hayley grinned and took a box from the table and held it out to the group. Opening it, she held it out to the rangers.

"I was able to re-energize them for this." She said, as they each took their gems, even Aria. The placed them back on their bracelets and Hayley watched as the power bonded with them once again. The alarm went off behind her and she pressed the button. "Not a moment too soon. Go!" She said forcefully.

Conner nodded and stepped in front of the group. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Tommy, Kira, Ethan and Trent answered. "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Thunder!"

Aria sighed and sat herself in a chair, watching the monitor. Kat placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok. He's a power ranger." She said comfortingly.

"Conner?" A male voice said from behind them. Kat and Aria saw Rob McKnight sitting up on the mat Hayley had put him on and was staring wide eyed at the three women in the room. "Is a… p…power ranger?" He asked, startled. Hayley went immediately to the man's side.

"Relax Mr. McKnight, you've been unconscious."

"But…" He sputtered. "My son." The fear in his voice was chilling to the bone. Aria didn't really know what to do as he stumbled to the monitor and looked out at the battle. "Which one is he?" Aria went up next to him as Hayley and Kat sucked in their breath at the close proximity the two had.

"He's red; the leader." She said softly, smiling at the battle, which was going relatively well for the rangers. They were fighting a weird type of minion; they looked like bugs wearing loads of armor. "I was pink, but now." She smiled and rubbed her protruding belly and looked back at Conner. Rob watched her motions and his mouth dropped open. "It's up to them now." She murmured. Suddenly Rob pushed away from the table and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Aria watched after him calmly, much to the surprise of the older women.

"Are you alright?" Kat asked softly, tapping her sister-in-law on her shoulder. Aria turned and smiled.

"As long as Conner is."


	18. Another Oliver

**Later that Evening**

Katherine sat on the couch in her and Tommy's living room, a single hand on her stomach, and her thoughts out the window. A hand stroked her blonde hair, causing her to glance up at the face of her smiling husband. The rangers had returned after defeating the minions, only a minor battle. The teens had all headed out to get some dinner, but Tommy opted to stay with Kat at home and Hayley headed to the CyberSpace to serve the teens when the arrived.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tommy asked her, sitting down on the coffee table. Kat shifted.

"Aria." She said softly. "That girl never ceases to amaze me. She stood directly next to the man that tried to rape her, and didn't even flinch. In fact spoke to her like an equal, someone that deserved her respect." Tommy smiled.

"She's always been that way. Extremely trusting and loving to everyone. See, she lived with our biological parents for a few years when she was really young. My parents had contacted Social Services about adopting another child, and they had just pulled Aria from my other parent's house. It's a miracle we're together, seeing what happened with David, but Aria witnessed some things in three years that never left her."

"But she was so small." Kat protested.

"She has an uncanny memory." He smiled. "I think that's how she was able to figure out we were rangers so fast."

"What were your biological parents like?" Kat asked softly. Tommy's face twisted into a frown.

"They were alcoholics and got into drugs. It's not really important, she was really happy with my parents." Tommy explained. "Our biological parents were upset when she was taken from them, being their last child. Social Services says there might have been another girl between me and Aria, but they're not too sure."

"You might have another sister?" Kat asked, sitting up quickly.

"Maybe. Or she died, we don't know." Tommy sighed. "I sorta wish I could find out for sure."

"Why don't you?" Kat asked softly. Tommy looked at his smiling wife incredulously. "I mean, you and David found each other."

"That was different, we had a little help."

"And that's what Social Services is for."

"Kat…"

"No Tommy. There's always hope." Kat insisted.

"You think?"

"Of course."

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

"Man, it's been forever since we've hung out here." Kira said, leaning back in her chair.

"No kidding." Ethan replied with a laugh. The five teens sat around a table, drinking sodas and snacking on French fries and the burger's Hayley had whipped up for them.

"This is nice." Aria said softly, snatching a fry from Conner and popping it into her mouth. Conner scoffed and grabbed another.

"I can't believe you two are going to be parents." Kira said, looking at Aria's enlarged stomach.

"And you're going to be a famous singer!" Aria replied with a teasing grin. Kira smiled brightly as Trent's arm snaked its way around her waist.

"Well, I'm working on it." She replied. Turning to Ethan she continued. "How's Reefside Tech?" Ethan grinned.

"Tough, but awesome; I'm learning things about computers I never knew!"

"I wasn't aware that was possible." Conner said offhandedly biting into his burger afterward. The others laughed along with Ethan and Hayley grinned at the conversation from behind the counter. She watched them interact with each other for the first time in months. Ethan at college, Trent attending and art college in New York and living with Kira as she tried to break into the music industry, Conner and Aria living together, working on their careers and preparing to be parents. But they were still friends anyway, despite not seeing each other since graduating and Hayley admired their true caring for each other. Being rangers doesn't just make you friends, it gives you a family.

"So Aria." Kira's voice cut through Hayley's thoughts and turned back to the conversation. "When's that baby due?" Aria rubbed her stomach and sighed.

"Four more months, so this kid'll be out around August 20th." Aria replied. "But Kat and Tommy are due in early June." She smiled.

"Wow." Trent said looking at Aria's stomach. "Hard to believe really."

"Not when you live with her."

Aria's mouth dropped open at Conner's comment. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, hands moving to her hips. Conner instantly realized his mistake and paled looking at his girlfriend as the other rangers laughed at them behind their backs.

"I uh… meant that… well…" He stumbled. Aria laughed at his mumblings and patted his shoulder.

"I was kidding; I know I'm an emotional wreck." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Conner smiled sheepishly and turned back to their laughing friends.

"I am nowhere near ready to have a kid." Kira said sitting back in her chair and smiled at Trent. "You'd better not be either." Trent threw up his hands in surrender.

"Heck no. I'd prefer to finish college first." He smiled, moving in to kiss Kira lightly on her cheek. Kira smiled and wrinkled her nose at it and Ethan sighed loudly.

"Don't I feel left out."

Kira and Aria got up instantly and kissed Ethan on both of his cheeks, one on either side, each making their respective boyfriends laugh and Ethan blush bright red. "You know we love you Ethan." Aria said sweetly, sitting back down next to Conner, who put his arm around her protectively. They laughed and talked into the night, forgetting their opponent and the fighting they would have to relive over the next few weeks.

**Command Center**

"Hey bro." Aria said, slipping down the stairway. She held her stomach which was expanding even further out. She was around six months pregnant now, Kat was nearing the beginning her of ninth month and was lying down.

"Hey little sis."

"I'm not so little anymore." She laughed, sitting down next to where he was and looked into the screen. "What's that?" She put her hand on his to prevent his attempt to hide the screen. Tommy shifted uncomfortably in his chair as she read the screen. "Angel Grove Social Services." She read flatly without any emotion.

"Aria…"

"What are you doing?" She demanded of him, her face flushing in anger. "Why are you looking at adoption records?"

"Remember when they told us we might have another sister?" Tommy replied softly. Aria's face changed instantly.

"You're looking for her?" She said softly, her head ducking down. Tommy finally caught on to why Aria had been so defensive.

"Aria, I would never call Social Services on you and Conner. I believe that you are perfectly capable of raising your child." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm sorry." Aria sniffed attempting to hide tears. "I'm just a little emotional right now." She laughed. Tommy laughed lightly and released her and turned back to the screen. "What happened to her?"

"From what I can tell, she was picked up by Social Services right after I was. Which doesn't make sense."

"Maybe you're twins."

Tommy stared at his younger sister. He'd thought of it too, but it sounded more unbelievable when she said it out loud.

"I thought that." He said, turning back. "But this is what scares me." He pointed to a note on the screen and read it to Aria. "She went missing from her foster home, and they didn't find her."

"She's a missing person?"

"No, a missing child. She was around ten."

"Was there an amber alert?"

"That's what's driving me crazy. Since she was in foster care, they didn't call one." Tommy said, his voice deepening with anger. Aria shook her head and bowed it, but Tommy continued his rant. "And apparently our 'parents' hid her from Social Services when they came and took me. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know Tommy, but you can't get yourself all worked up." Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but Aria stopped him. "I know she's our sister, but if she's alive, she's an adult and can take care of herself." Tommy stopped and looked at his feet. "Look, Conner and I have a sonogram appointment. Just relax ok? We'll figure this out." She said softly, kissing her brother on his forehead and patting his shoulder before leaving the room. Tommy watched her go. _Where did she get to be so smart?_


	19. Ian

**Reefside General Hospital**

"Ok, now we need you to lay down there and just relax." A smiling blonde nurse said to the younger brunette. Aria lay down on the bed with Conner's help as the nurse prepared the sonogram. "Is this your first one?" The middle aged woman said kindly. Conner laughed.

"Oh yes." He smiled. The nurse didn't quite understand until filling out Aria's forms.

"Name?"

"Aria Oliver."

"Birthdate?"

"December 5th 1986."

The nurse froze; realizing the two were only nineteen years old and her question earlier hadn't been the right one. Conner and Aria watched her face turn red without looking up at them and the two stifled laughter.

"Um… ok then." She stood up and inserted the information into the machine and gelled Aria's bare stomach. Grabbing the instrument she looked up before starting. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"No." Aria said so quickly Conner glanced down at her.

"You don't want to know?" He asked, wrinkling his eyebrow. Aria smiled sheepishly and shook her head.

"I want to have that moment when they're born when the doctor tells what the gender is." She said softly. "It's a dream of mine."

"Ok." Conner smiled and turned back to the nurse. "No, we want to be surprised."

"Ok." The nurse smiled. "I'll be careful." She pressed the probe onto Aria's stomach and moved it around, and pointed out different parts of the baby, head, ears, and even teeth. The two teens watched in amazement at the child on the screen. It was their baby, and at that moment, nothing else in the world mattered, not even a psycho villain who liked to wear scaly green bikinis. Conner gripped Aria's hand tightly, and watched her excitedly stare at the baby.

**Command Center**

"I feel like I'm seventeen again." Kira said, spinning slightly, and plopping down in a chair. She grinned at Trent, who was drawing Ethan playing at his computer. He looked up from his paper and grinned.

"Yeah, sitting around waiting for a freak to attack." He said saucily, earning a look from Kira. Ethan laughed at the exchange and continued tapping.

"Hope you guys are doing something productive." Tommy said with a smirk, descending the stairs into the room. Kira grinned aimlessly and spun some more, clearly bored.

"Oh yeah, it's just that now we don't have any of your annoying tests to study for at the moment." Kira grinned at her former teacher.

"You can always gush over me." Aria said from the doorway with a grin. The girl walked down the stairs with Conner's help and sped up to reach Kira. "Here." She said proudly. Kira took the black pictures that Aria handed her and let out a very un-Kira-ish squeal.

"What is it?" Trent asked, trying to glance over Aria's shoulder.

"Sonogram!" Kira said happily, leaning to Aria. "Show me."

Aria laughed and started pointing out the different body features on her baby while Conner watched with the two guys, a grin of pure joy on his face the whole time. But the happy moment wasn't to last, when the alarms went off loudly as ever.

"Disturbance downtown, let's go." He said quickly. Conner started to run out but Aria caught him by the arm. She pulled him to her and kissed him soundly.

"Good luck." She grinned. He grinned back and followed the others to the scene of the disturbance. She sat down at the computer and dialed the cyber café. "Hayley? There's something going on, we're probably going to need you around here." She smiled at Hayley's reaction but a shout from upstairs stopped her. "Hayley, stay on the line for a second." Aria rushed upstairs as fast as her condition would allow and saw Kat lying on the sofa, breathing heavily.

"Aria, the baby…" She breathed heavily. Aria's eyes widened in shock and brought the cell phone back up to her ear.

"Hayley, I have to drive Kat to the Emergency room. The baby's coming now, of all times." Kat moaned in pain in the background and Hayley agreed to get to the computers as fast as she could. Aria hung up and helped Kat up and out to Conner's car, as her own was getting it's breaks checked, and the jeep wasn't exactly the most comfortable for a woman in labor.

After twenty tense minutes in the car, Aria pulled up at the ER and helped Kat inside. "Help, I've got a woman in labor over here!" She called out. Two nurses came running quickly and took Kat from her grasp and one tried to lead her to another stretcher.

"No! I'm not in labor, she is!" Aria laughed, making Kat laugh along with her. They made it to a room with in a half hour and Aria flicked on the TV.

"And the Power Rangers have officially returned to Reefside, they are currently battling downtown against a large monster, more at 11." The newscaster said, moving on to the weather. Aria muted the volume and turned back to her sister-in-law who was being helped by the doctor.

Almost an hour later, Tommy burst into the room. "Kat!" He rushed to his wife's side and grabbed the hand Aria wasn't holding. The teenager stood up and stretched, pressing her hand into her left side with a slight wince.

"How are you doing?" Conner slid next to her and placed one hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Fine, but I need some air." She said softly, leading the way out of the room. After five hours of waiting around the hospital maternity ward, Ian Scott Oliver came into the world. The rangers stood around the room and watched the happy parents fawn over their son. Conner and Aria's hands stayed firmly grasped at their sides as they watched.

**Next Day**

A steady beat against her ribcage was faster than her heart, but Aria wasn't worried. She turned her face to look at the clock. The baby had been 'in aerobics class' for over an hour and it didn't look like she was going to get a break anytime soon. She stood up and started walking around the small apartment she and Conner shared, watching another fifteen minutes pass before the baby finally settled from her activity. She grinned and threw together a bowl of cereal and ate quickly so she could stop by the hospital before going to work. She texted her plan to Conner and opened the door to the hallway, freezing at the sight in front of her.

"Mr. McKnight." She breathed out quickly. The man looked embarrassed and stared at his feet.

"Aria, I wanted to thank you." Rob said quietly, shuffling his feet pathetically. "For saving me. And apologize." He added awkwardly, still not looking at her.

"We both apologize." Irene McKnight's voice cut into the silence as she stepped up from nowhere to stand next to her husband. The couple looked so sincere Aria didn't know what to say for the longest amount of time but Irene continued.

"I… we." She corrected. "Would like to have a relationship with you and our grandchild." She said her face anxiously waiting for Aria's answer.

She gaped for a little bit. "I'd have to talk to Conner." She sputtered out finally. "We'll call you." She said exhaling all at once. "I need to go to the hospital, to see my brother and sister-in-law." She smiled weakly. "Come back tonight?"

"We'll be here." Irene said sharply to Rob, who nodded and the two retreated down the stairs. Aria watched them go, and then went down the stairs after them to her own car, driving to the radio station. Once in her little office, she checked the time and pressed the first speed dial key on her cell.

"Good morning." His voice said through the speaker. "How are you two doing this morning?"

Aria laughed lightly, "We're fine," her hand rubbed her stomach and winced as the baby kicked her hand. "Aerobics class just started though." Conner laughed at her description of their baby's constant kicking. "At least it's not my ribcage today."

"Good, I wouldn't want you in pain."

"Thanks, but I have to tell you something." Aria uneasily started the conversation.

"Oh?" Conner sounded completely oblivious to her nervousness over the phone.

"Your parents came by this morning." Dead silence filled the air between them. "Conner they apologized."

"What?" Conner was definitely angry, almost furious at the fact his parents had gone to his apartment, but they had, apologized.

"They want to know the baby Conner; I think we should give them a chance. But," She kept talking to divert his response, "that's not really why I called you; I wanted to tell you to listen to the station at 10:23, ok?"

"Alright, the guys are going to freak again." Conner warned with a smile. All the guys on Reefside Wave knew Conner's girlfriend was the DJ at 95.4 Mix station and every time they used the radio for practice, they jazzed him about it.

"Well they can just deal, trust me, you can turn it off after I speak." She grinned. After good-byes, Aria hung up the phone and made her way to the Sound Studio.

At the soccer field Conner turned the radio station to correct one getting ribbing and jeering from the guys. "Hey, good morning Reefside!" Aria's voice came clearly through the black radio. "I just wanted to give congratulations out to my brother and sister-in-law who welcomed their son last night, Ian Scott! And now we're going to play "Till I was a Daddy Too" by Tracy Lawrence for the new parents."

In Reefside Hospital Tommy and Katherine were smiling while the song drifted around them, tears forming in their eyes. Conner switched the radio station to the regular one before running back to his practice.

Conner found himself lying on his side, watching the peaceful face of his girlfriend as she dozed in his arms. The one thing he didn't have was haunting him, but he couldn't bring it up with her now, not with so much else going on. "Aria?" He whispered softly, stroking her hair gently with his free hand. Her eyelashes flittered open and her deep brown eyes looked directly into his and she smiled.

"Hey." She whispered softly.

"Let's get married." He regretted the sentence the moment it was out of his mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't freak out like he thought she would have. His parents had behaved themselves two nights earlier when they'd arrived to talk. Things were going sort of well, and the only obstacle left was her parents who were trapped in the middle of the communication-less Amazon.

"Are you serious?" She asked softly, sliding back into sleepy comfort.

"Yeah, I am." He replied, propping his head up on his hand. "I want to make this legal, before this one comes." He touched her stomach gently.

"Me too." She whispered.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I was worried you didn't want to."

"I'm never going to want anyone but you, ever." Conner said, sitting upright and jumping off the bed. He walked around and helped her up. "Put something nice on, this'll only take a few hours."

"Now?" Aria's face was incredulous.

"Now."


End file.
